Secret Love
by keindahaha
Summary: It's been two weeks since Martin Septim's "death". Our Emperor, Martin Septim. Our highness, Martin Septim. Our savior, Martin Septim. And my secret love, Martin Septim… HeroineXMartin ONESHOT, Sorry for grammar errors, typos, and OOC-ness.


I woke up in my house on my queen size bed. It's been two weeks after the Oblivion Crisis was over. And it's been two weeks since Martin Septim's "death". Our Emperor, Martin Septim. Our highness, Martin Septim. Our savior, Martin Septim. And my secret love, Martin Septim…

Secret Love

By : keindahaha

I walked out from my new mansion in Anvil. I bought it so cheap from a guy in the inn. It became a fancy, cool, and comfortable mansion after I purified this mansion from a curse. Forget about that already, now I want to attend a victory party in Bruma held by the citizen of Bruma themselves.

I hopped on to my horse, Shadowmere then galloped towards Imperial City to Bruma. Well, I didn't want to risk my life by walk through the forest instead of stay on the road. The citizen of Cyrodiil who met me thanked me along my way.

But, all I've been thinking is that man who I met in Chapel of Akatosh in Kvatch along with the survivor. My heart was beating fast when I met him for the first time. He gave me a smile while he knew I was there for him. It just happened so fast. I fought for him until I felt something about him. The feeling I never felt before. The feeling of love.

I secretly fell in love with him all this time, adoring the brave, the strong, yet the pure heart of him. His smile that had given to me was all pure smile from his heart. All I ever did for him was based from a crave for his smile and his love. But somehow I couldn't manage to say the sacred three words to him.

I remembered I stand in front of him. I saw him read the Mysterium Xarxes very carefully. I could feel my blood rush to my face. I could swear my face was bright red like the color of Menhures Dagon's Oblivion Plane atmosphere. I hid my face beneath the helmet I wore that time.

"Martin?" I encouraged myself to talk.

"Yes, my lady? You are not look so good. What's going on? Just say it." He said to me.

"I… I…" I couldn't say the next word.

"By the Nine, your face is bright red. Sit next to me." He said to me then took off my helmet and touched my forehead with a gentle comforting touch.

"I'm okay, Martin." I said to him.

"Well, for me you are not okay. Sit here and keep me as a company while I read this." He said to me.

Then I sat next to him. He smiled and continue read the book.

"Any progress in Mysterium Xarxes?" I started a topic.

"Hmm… Just figured we need a few things to open a gate to Paradise, but still not figured things to collect." He said with his eyes scanning the book.

"I hope we can take the Amulet of Kings back." I said to him with a full confidence.

"And I really need your help to do that. Thank you for saving me in Kvatch." He thanked me.

"You're welcome your highness." I said to him.

"Don't be so formal with me, milady. I'm even not an emperor yet." He said and he leaned his lips near my ear. I blushed furiously.

"And I wish you never be so formal to me again. Just keep this as our secret." He whispered to me.

"By the way, umm… I need to sleep, Martin. See you tomorrow…" I moved my legs to stand. But before I really stand, he held my hand, leaned forward, and kissed my forehead with a warm soft kiss.

"Keep this as our secret, too. Good night, milady." He gave me a last goodbye and smiled to me.

And that's why I called it a secret love. Loving each other with no one knew about us. Stole kisses every night with no one knew about it.

I remember my first kiss that I shared with him. And I'm glad I shared it with him. It was the night I got back from obtaining Tiber Septim's armor in Sancre Tor. I felt my body was too fatigued to run or even just a simple walk. When I entered the great hall of Cloud Ruler Temple, I saw Baurus leaning on a wooden pillar.

"Where's Martin? Uhh…" I collapsed on front of Baurus.

"Milady!" The shout of Baurus made Martin awake. I was half unconscious. Still could hear or sense while my eyes closed.

"What's going on Baurus?" I could hear Martin entered the room.

"She was searching for you and now fall unconscious, sir." Baurus explained to him.

"Let me take care of her. You can continue your duty." Martin said as he took over me.

"Thank you, sir." Baurus walked away to somewhere I didn't know.

Then I felt Martin carried my body. He really carefully carried my body through stairs. He laid my unconscious body on his bed and took care of my wounds.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much." He said to my ear.

"Now you just rest here…" Then it became a peaceful silence.

I felt something warm and soft touching my lips, very warm that made me wake from the unconscious. I opened my eyes and saw Martin kissed me. Then I closed my eyes again and pulled him closer, craved for his warmth. Then it became more intense and hotter. He started to nib my lips asked for permission and I granted it. We started to fight for dominance. His hand crawled on my heavy armor searching a strap that could take off the armor. When he found it, he struggled to open it and took off my armor. He placed it gently on the floor. He took my greaves and boots next. He kissed me deeper until we separated because of lack oxygen. He took a chance and sucked my neck with hunger. I moaned for the pleasure he flowed into me. Then he stopped. I let a disappointed sigh.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him.

"The blades will know and ruined our secret. I won't let that happen." He said.

"How about you asked the guard to leave? Told them you will take care of me until morning and let them to continue their duties." I told Martin.

He nodded and walked towards the door. I heard him talk to the blades outside and heard their footstep as a mark they had leaved. Martin entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the bed and laid on it with me beneath him.

"Shall we continue?" He asked me.

"Wait, you forgot a little touch." I managed to use a lock magic to the door.

"Okay, let's continue."

He then started to…

"Champion! Champion!" a shout of someone made me awake from my daydream.

"Cha… Chancellor Ocato, something wrong sir?"

"Nothing, champion. You must be on the way to Bruma, right?"

"Yes, sir. Is there a problem?" I asked him.

"Well, your Imperial Dragon Armor has done. You can pass by Imperial City and fetch the armor. Umm, is there something bothers you, Champion?" He asked me.

"No… Nothing…" I lied.

"Then I must go for a meeting with Savlian Matius in Kvatch. Farewell." He walked away.

I commanded Shadowmere to run faster to Imperial City. The party is waiting right?

* * *

_The Oblivion gates had opened inside Imperial City. Daedra creatures were roaming inside the city to murder the emperor, Martin Septim. I escorted him to the Temple District._

"_It's too late! Dagon's already here. We must get inside the Temple of the One." He panicked._

"_Then, follow me! I'll make sure you get there safely. Trust me!" I took over the escort troops._

_I banged temple's door and let Martin got inside._

"_Stay outside! Guard the area!" I commanded the rest._

"_Yes, ma'am!" said Baurus._

_I closed the door behind me and walked closer to Martin._

"_What will you do, now?" I asked._

"_There is no more choice than shattered the Amulet of Kings. But it will cost much." Martin said, but not with his confidence voice._

"_Then do it!" I shouted._

"_It will cost my death."_

_I shivered after he said that. I couldn't believe it._

"_Just do it. Please, before I changed my mind." My voice became shaky._

_Then he kissed me for the last time. I could feel my tears burst away. He wiped those tears away and smiled. He let go of me and walked to the center of the temple. He shattered the amulet. Lights covered him but I could see him looking into my eyes._

"_Martin, I… I… I love you!" I said those words with tears._

"_Love you too, my secret love…." He said with a smiled craved on his face._

_Then he somehow transformed to Avatar of Akatosh and cast down Dagon back to Oblivion. After he did that, he roared to the sky and became a solid rock._

"_Martin? Martin! No…" I burst into tears as I ran to the statue and hugged "him"._

_Then Baurus and Jauffre came inside._

"_What's going on? Where's Martin?" Baurus looked confused._

_I wiped the tears away as Ocato entered the Temple._

"_Where's Martin?" He asked._

"_He's… gone… for good." I said still in shaky voice._

_After that, Ocato made me the 7__th__ Champion of Cyrodiil and promised me a set of Imperial Dragon Armor._

I walked inside Temple of the One. After I fetched the armor, I've decided to go here. I looked into the massive statue of Avatar of Akatosh. The memories of him flowed through me. I just couldn't handle the tears that coming out of my eyes.

_Martin, I love you._

* * *

I entered the gate of Bruma and saw the citizens congratulate me on the victory. They cheered and drank. They looked happy. Olav kept serving the citizens with Ales, Beers, and Meads. I took a bottle of beer with me and walked toward the blades who came over to the party.

"Well, how do you feeling, my friend?" Baurus started to talk.

"Yeah, a lot better. But, still hurts." I said honestly and drank the whole bottle of beer.

"Don't be so sad, let's drink and be happy." Captain Steffan gave me another bottle.

"Before you drink that, I wanna give you something. I found this in Martin's cupboard a while after the battle. After I read it a little, I think it's for you." Jauffre gave me a letter.

I opened the letter. Then read it.

_Dear, My Secret Love_

_I don't know why I write this letter. But my feeling says I must write this letter and later you will read this._

_I can't make sure I will make it alive after I light the dragonfire. Just to make sure I said this after the battle I write this letter for you._

_The things between us have been developed since I met you in Kvatch. I adored your bravery and your beauty when I saw you for the first time. Your confidence made me back to believe I could survive. It's a little bit odd to see a beautiful woman like you have such a brave heart. But that was the one that made me fall for you._

_When you sat next to me, I just wish you never leave my side. But I've decided to give you a little kiss on your forehead as a promise that I won't leave your side. Each night I saw you roaming in the great hall just made my heart beat faster than before._

_When I kissed your lips for the first time, that time you were unconscious. But you woke up and kissed me back. That night is the first for me. I think that maybe the first for you too. When I laid my body beside you, I embraced you, didn't wanna miss that night without you._

_Well, the thing is I just wanna say this three words, I love you. Even we separated apart, I will always watching you and always beside you inside your heart, I promise. Believe me and trust me, and I won't break my promise._

_Now, you must make me a promise to stay alive. Because when the next Elder Scrolls is written, you shall be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire. These things, now, belong to you._

_Your Secret Love,_

_Martin Septim_

I promise, Martin.

* * *

A/N : Reviews will be apriciated


End file.
